Neat To Be Cool
by Ilyasa Muhammad
Summary: In this desperation caper, Simon look after Alvin to finish the group assignment while Brittany and Jeanette helps Dave cleaning the entire house when he takes the day-off. They work in individual places too. But hey, does any of you guys remember the location where The Penguins of Madagascar is referring from here at the beginning of the story?


Neat To Be Cool

Today, as well, there is a school trip agenda where Miss Smith has informed critical acclaim in the facility by the time arriving in the Central Park Zoo. More spectacles are yet to be organized in group as long as the students getting out of the bus for a profound reconnaissance. The little boys were discussing about zoo animals during the session along with Kevin.

In the zoo, we see the many marvellous things like study the living animals, watch every moves and styles. Once a day trip may easily attracts not only scholars, the tourists are appeared to be less crowded than yesterday. Take a single sight, isn't it so familiar? Though the animal habitats were changed in motion ever since and merely dominates its new innovation facilities.

None of flawed qualities could possibly change its gesturing promptness to prevent visualize unforeseen circumstances from the back side nor any intellectual problems to enticing comfortableness regardless isn't it inefficiency emotion depends to an effect on current visitors' satisfaction.

After the observation, the students were having a break and lunch. The sun's temperature is raising smoothly than ever, some of other mates are resting under the umbrella while other ones may rest on elsewhere. It is particular when they found some safe postures.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the comforting place – inside a disposal room – due to full resting space to reserve, we also see Alvin and Kevin are having chat while he is commonly finishing the daily homework for the science class. Kevin found the soft bench that is similar to ordinary sofa, relaxing there with his curious way.

"Feeling excited, huh? I almost feel hurting my feet after exploring entire zoo for 15 minutes." Said Kevin.

"Truly, but I'm doing my assignments to accomplish. It's all piled up here, see?"

"No problem, Alvin. You sometimes may used to be to slacking off, but you keep change your mind of boredom, it will be a vast of enthusiasm in broaden your awareness."

"Dude, that's the third joke I've ever heard, will you please help me at this moment?"

"Sorry, Alvin. I cannot lying on this comfy bench to relax before and hey, you know who's dumping this bunch of stuffs from here?"

Alvin saw the old machines has being disposed there, but he ignores and focus back to writing.

"You sure you're not interested with that oldie stuffs, eh?" Kevin asked nosily. "Perhaps none of anybody could entertain themselves ever since."

"Yeah, and they always wondering about the traditional games to play." He replied. "On contrary, no one else see to that coming because they wanna delight their crazy mood in an abandoned amusement park. It's going trashed all over the place two years ago. Thus, those silly employers may put in here without any possible reasons."

"I guess I like to see your good sense to have some attractions. Hey, do you know where is the power button? Will you help me this moment, please?"

"Oh come on, just plug into that machine!" He said in annoyance.

"Okay." Kevin plug the power and turn the machine on. "Whoa!"

Alvin dejectedly sigh and walks to Kevin. "Kevin, this is not funny anymore. Imagine about the homework we should doing this in favor, I mean, better put the sock in it."

"No, I'm not!" He yelled back. "Funny how, I've been doing this all day in my house. You see, the arcade machines I've collect for my gallery in the bunker without my father finding out, I am generally learned the strategies. Take this, and that!"

"Yeah, yeah, it is because you keep mashing with the button. Are you serious about this?"

"Whatever, why don't you ask Alice to clear out these annoying dusts?" Kevin asked. "I'm about to coughing here."

"Fine. I'll do it myself." Alvin has no choice, and decides to wiping out the dusts without accidentally thumping on Kevin, who still playing the machine. Sometime for Alvin may never know as he stumbled himself to find a VCD disc from the rotten basket as he grabbing it onto his hand. But, the disc is covered by the dust so he can't see anything around.

"What's this?" Alvin asks to himself. "Somebody put the disc in here either."

"Yeah, better check that title, Alvin." Kevin retorts while playing. "I think it might be a surprise."

"I see…" Alvin mops the dust with his hands. It appears that the title of the movie was 'The Chipmunks Show 2: Journey To The Neitherlands'. "B-But how can it be?!" He gasped surprisingly. "They even can't resists to watch this bootleg movie, _I _was supposed to be on star, you know."

"H-Hey, let me see!" Kevin put away from the arcade game and quickly snatches the disc from Alvin. "Hmm, your egos are different eh? I don't remember this movie I ever watched this when I was 4. The movie somehow rare, but the real creators reprimands the copycats because they thought that Japanese Chipmunks were true. He's not responsible for making nonsense before that isn't surprise to me either, Alvin. It's just a joke. And look, why they are suppose to release in 1997? They ain't not to respect the original authority. Isn't it too shame?"

"Yeah." Alvin gulped nervously. "I feel it too. But that's not true anyway. Besides look, _I _was supposed to wearing stupid hat. Why is everything changed even though it may leaves a precious stuffs unveiled, and talk about worsen to the joke: it's 45-minutes long. Secrets sucks." He stated as he hearing arcade's noises. Seems that the life is depleting fast. "K-Kevin, you are going to hit!"

"You sure?!" Kevin hurried back to the machine, but it was too late. The life ran out would be only thing for a loser – that's game over. Kevin screamed grievously when he saw that he loses the game. "Agh! Too close! Too close, too close, too close! How is it possible!?" Luckily, Kevin realized he got a new high score of the second place. "Yes, YES! A new record, baby!"

"I tell you what, Kevin. Next time you need some serious precaution to be on your guard. Actually, I'm on the top of the score, y'know that."

"Of course, mate, I'll be careful next time. I am always blamed that my father beckoned my gaming skills somehow. Hey, wanna have some drinks? Just you and me." Kevin inquired.

"Sure, why not? Let's go outside then!"

Kevin and Alvin were going to find their favourite drinks, Simon is awaited him, very unamused.

"So… having fun in that filthy room, Alvin?" Said Simon.

"Y-Yes, we are." Alvin responded nervously. But his brother grabbed him to somewhere else for the talk, leaving Kevin in confusion. "Don't worry about me, Kevin! You can go on your own!" He hollered.

Hmm, where Alvin and Simon would discuss on their own bussiness in a time like this? It looks like it's been occurred in front of the gate. Alvin explains that he and Kevin, despite of being best friends, his brother only talks about the unfortunate deeds in favor of team homework's process need to approach.

"Ugh, let me get this straight. You ask yourself you wanna finish our team homework to fixing my bad habits. What's took you so long?! Where are you going at this hour?"

"We're… playing." He said with a cold smile.

"I'm serious, Alvin! Imagine it. My result of that bad luck of the lottery causing me to need to fulfill a team homework with you!" He reasoned. "It was true that Miss Smith ought about this dreadful mistakes. But you are goin' too far slacking off with your schoolmates. Now, where are the books you placed in?"

"Well… still inside that 'filthy' room… along with your team assignment project, right? Alvin chuckled edgily.

"**What?!**" Simon screamed very loudly, nearly overheard few zoo tourists and the babies are woke up rudely and crying to pay attention. Even crows are flying away.

A noon time in the treehouse, Brittany and Jeanette planned their cleaning schedule after finishing their team homework just in time they are on initial position. Brittany on floor mopping duty, while Jeanette picking up the mess with her broom.

"Ready, Jeanette?"

"Hoho, wherever you are, sister." They are doing very quickly. Although the assignment books still left behind, so they put inside on each one of their bags respectively. At last, Eleanor is home and saw the entire room is all cleaned and shinier as usual, making her much impressed.

"Oh hi, Eleanor. Whazzup?"

"I… picking up these heavy stuffs from the store, I mean, it's too many fruits and vegetables I bought it for you. In case of manic discounts. Hehe. Can you help me this moment since you sanitize our house, please? My bag is perforating."

"No problem, Eleanor. We're happy to be of service for helping you. Give me a hand, will ya?"

"Alright. There you go." Eleanor hands the bag to Brittany and placing it on the table.

"Anyway, Miss Smith called me this morning you guys pretend to be sick. I'm only helping you to refresh supply stuffs in the house, so why don't you want to going to the zoo?"

"Sick? W-We're absolutely not! We just… need to take care of this mess."

"Hmm, I see the problem is. She rather asked us about the change of plan, the accumulation of team homework goes to Friday, not next week, I supposed on behalf to our early initial weekly semester class." Eleanor explained midly.

"Jeanette, check on your phone for today." Brittany whispered. Jeanette hand out her phone from jacket's pocket and check the calendar. Seems that today is Thursday. "Eleanor, it's still Thursday. We discuss about this later, alright? We almost get tired here."

"Oh, umm… suit yourself. I'm just reminding you, that's all." Eleanor walks to the kitchen to put stuffs in the refrigerator.

Brittany and Jeanette are resting in the bed. Overtime, they discussing something outrageous.

"Huh. You know Brittany? I never thought that you are much greater on mopping skills."

"Oh come on, I've been doing this a long time. Why are you said so?"

"Pfft, little girl. You should have to trained so hard at a time I got my vogue that I, uhh… rubbing the windows in less than a minute."

"Y-You did?!" Brittany gasped. "That's impossible. I am the one who cleaning the house windows for a week. You still don't had a chance on me. Give it up, you won't make it!"

"Not as long as you can cleaned up entire neighborhood could do any better chance to deal with." She responded. "At least you still below on my intergrity."

"Maybe… but it's that our problem?"

"Hahaha. Silly billy, perchance that we are both equal. Don't worry about it, no wonder they are so influential than the two of us. Now, here's what we gonna do. After school, what about if we can cleaning our brothers' house when those nuisances don't see us and we call a day?"

"Okay, sis. Deal!"

Now let's go back to Seville's house. We see Theodore is reading children books from the stack on the bed. Then we saw Simon pushing Alvin to the bedroom, must be talked about the homework.

"Stop fooling on yourself and get to work, Alvin. I can't believe you call me 'snitch' again!" Said Simon. "Look man, I will not forgive you more for doing you own sly way. We must finish our assignment right here, right now. If we can't do the action fast, Miss Smith would definitely killed us. **Do I make myself clear?!**?"

"Okay, okay! Let's do this anyway!" Alvin insisted to join Simon to finish the homework. He evidently being in nervous because his brother yelled at him, nevertheless, Alvin resume writing sympathetically not seeing his infuriated expression. Not knowing that the thing starts to inletting much stubborn what he is going to do next, perhaps none of that matters may knew anyhow.

Simon still furious at all. "Not this way, brother! That way!" He exclaimed.

"I am trying, man, can't you just…"

"Shut up, Alvin! Just answer the question already!"

"Geez, can he just give me a break right now?" Alvin said in his thought. Unfortunately, the pencil suddenly flies and landed to the ground, making Simon gets crosser than ever. "Oopsie."

"Oh come on, is that the best you can do?! Pick it up, now!" His brother ordered Alvin to take the pencil back to the table.

"Simon, what's wrong?" Theodore asked in uncomfortable statement.

"Alvin ditched me to finish our home team assignment, and he called me 'snitch' again for meddling with his best friends. So I'll teach him a lesson for being a trial and error conditions."

"Uh, okay Simon. Have fun thundering Alvin. He even told you that his life sucks." As Theodore resume reading without further complication.

"Alvin. How dare you saying your life sucks?" Simon asked. "You have no reason to make any disastrous matters and run away like that. You want made us desperately find you while you are lost on somewhere else, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry, Simon. Please don't reprimand me again!" He begged.

"Sure, I doubted. Well Theodore, do you want to observe Alvin while I'm preparing something for Dave? He still caught in a cold fever."

"I'm in!" Theodore quickly stops reading excitedly as he jumped down from the bed as Simon leaves the room. Alvin saw his brother away and follow him, but Theodore block his way. "Stop! Where do you think you're going, Alvin? Turn around and back to write, mister."

For some reasons, he didn't know that Theodore's yelling is much worsen that Simon is as long as he goes back on the seat to resume writing again. Well Alvin is feeling much peevish than ever, although leaving from the homework may become disaster if he didn't getting out of the trouble either. Likewise it took few toilsome chances to correspond remaining premised questions from a domiciliary paper.

Alvin made no other choice but keeps writing until Simon return back into the bedroom.

"Still not done yet, Alvin?" He said smoothly.

"Almost there, dude! I try to think as fast as I can!" Alvin replied in anxiousness.

"I'm just checking, but don't get much too hasty. I'm going back again after checking Dave's current situation. Right?"

"S-Sure, Simon! No problemo!" Alvin respond with his face is sweating uneasily.

It looks like Alvin is nearly exhausting after finishing the teamwork assignment for hours. His eyes has bagged as well as to snoring little loudly when he dozed out. Sticking to loosen eagerness, he realized that the task was very burdensome at a time he put on the long sleep on a study table.

The next morning, 6:50 AM where the school bus is waiting, Simon is trying to wake Alvin while snoring. "Alvin, come on wake up!" Urged Simon as he shaking Alvin's shoulders until it fell onto the floor. "Uggh, why I must try to help you from myself?" He groaned.

Simon picks Alvin and walk his way out of the house and throw to edge side of the seat. "Poor Alvin, he must be working so hard last night. Hmph, but I know he doing it so well." He thought with a smirk on his face. The bus then drives away from the house.

_You look so dumb right now. Standin' outside my house._

_Tryin' to apologize, you're so ugly when you cry._

_Please. Just cut it out._

_Don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not._

_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught._

_But you put on quite a show. You really had me goin'._

_But now it's time to go. Curtains finally closin'._

_That was quite a show, very entertaining._

_But it's over now. Go on and take a bow._

_Grab your clothes and get gone. (Better hurry up) Before the sprinklers come on._

_Talkin' bout "Girl, I love you, you're the one". This just looks like a re-run._

_Please. What else…_

"Alvin? Alvin, it's your turn now!"

It was a time for Miss Smith's national civic class. And Alvin still fall asleep on the work table abruptly open his eyes, still bagged on it. He didn't realize that he was in the class already. Many of the students are laughing except Simon and Theodore. Possibly it was Simon's doing, but he just whistling on himself.

Apart from antsiness, Alvin sensed that few matters need to sustain as he manage to walk his way to the front for presentation with Simon. Either way, Miss Smith only proud of the two brothers in spite of being cowardice temptation for Alvin. Together they got B+ of the score and the students congratulated them.

In any case, perhaps what Alvin would fairly harrowing unfamiliar concepts that he might to erudite in general. Be that as it may, he cannot theorize with a careful attention what Miss Smith always said it to him all along. Being a procrastinator may deminish current score and losing trust from her would undoubtedly not simply promote him to the next grade one day even his brothers seized their own fortune in the while.

Well, Alvin and Simon are in the laboratory class during the break. Although Alvin promised himself to not call him 'snitch' again, but his brother is still not satisfy any further of his nonsensical melodrama heretofore.

"Alright, in the next session is an assignment for the science class." Said Simon. "You can start by blend these two Biotin reagents into that flask. Gently."

"Impossible, I thought you said I must writing the procedure first!" Alvin worried.

"Because now you have to do exactly what I say. You ever learn about chemical things from before, right? At least you might be careful when you listen to my instructions properly."

"Please Simon, let me do it!" Alvin begged. "Miss Smith is gonna be a real sucker if I'm not finishing the procedure before the project starts right now!"

"It's too late for that, my brother. Now mix it!"

Alvin has no vital option, but decide to follow his method by mixing the two Biotin reagents and pouring it into a flask that limits with maximum of 300 mililiters. An inadequately profound defensive self-esteem reigned over simpleton attentiveness seemly more concentrativeness as he thought that the chemistry structures makes a little easy to render his knowledge despite of lacking to aware prescribed patterns that he had already draft on a paper he left from the bag.

To an once, peoples of tomorrow ever saying that 'when there is a will, there's a way.' But to here Simon trying to keep anything for his brother to be more safe before he impounds the score on making traumatic life issues again.

"Now, on the next step is: twitch over enzyme liquid from the other tube. Three times clockwise." Alvin then stirring it carefully as he could until substance color turns light blue. He felt very amusing, usually taking more bit of excitement on a probation tryout. "Well, onto the step 3: convert the enzume liquid you already stirred with the centrifuge and wait for three minutes. Before you do, you must implant a subject in the dropper." Simon's instructions are yet immoderate. Alvin still determined to come after by cautiously stream on the centrifuge.

This machine is very effective instrument to place any object in it that rotates in circle, applying a force perpendicular to the axis of spin so swiftly. It works by using the sedimentation principle, where the centrifugal acceleration causes denser substances and particles to move outward in radial direction. At the same time, objects are less dense are displaced and shift to the center. Once the process complete in three minutes, he removes a liquid out of the machine by using dropper and put inside the flask containing reagents.

Alvin's elaboration research is in near close to accomplish the assignment. The only remaining concern is to stirring the combined substances in anti-clockwise maneuver, eight times until it turns orange. Thenceforth, upon finalization, he also realized that the bell alarm for the next session will be rang in 5 minutes. But luckily for him, with a help from his brother, his science project was success, and no longer worrying about not finishing the procedure.

Meanwhile. Sevilles' house exterior, right in the afternoon. It looks like Brittany and Jeanette ditched the school and determined to do something about their favor last night. They thought they are sick, but it reckons in ironical way, there's a different agenda to willing its promises they made. I wonder what are they up to?

"Umm, Jeanette?" Brittany gulped in solicitude. "Do you think this would be necessary?"

"Pfft, scaredy cat, I thought you had to tolerate about the expectation to clean the entire house without faltering my defiance skills, I mean, to show how contrast of this important job we are?"

"O-Of course I'm not scared!" She replied annoyedly. "And who you call scaredy cat? Am I do something for what, huh?!"

"Hehehe. We'll find out straightaway once we get indoors."

Brittany and Jeanette make an entrance into the Sevilles' house. They find Dave is practicing piano as usual on the music hall. Notice the couple of sweats from his face somewhat burst forth its visible look, his muzzle is grey, indicating that Dave is working on it all day long. None of anyone else could see to that in anyways.

"David?" Calls Jeanette as Dave stops fiddle the piano notes.

"Oh, oh what? Hey girls. So proud you coming here to have a cup of tea with me. I thought you're going school to gather your homework for the next semester test. May I help you?"

"The point is, sorry Dave. We don't want to have a blowout drink with you today." Jeanette said that. "Besides, what we wanted to do here is to helping you cleaning up your house."

"Umm, I actually have cleaned this house twelve hours late. But alas, even there is natural problem when I'm cleaning in the attic and… some cockroaches still in my bedroom. I'm trying to cast them out, but some of them are attacking me. They even messing with the wall. Then I have to call the animal exterminator service, only the minor reason an employee implying that the government closing their venue and… I can't do anything more. I wonder if you can cleaning some messes for me when I'm practicing piano in despair, please?"

"Sure, we'll help you with that! Let's get to work, Brittany."

But Brittany is feeling very uneasy, hearing what Dave was feared might making her to remember since the incident concerning about roaches' investation on the treehouse. "R-Roaches? Eek, that's injudicious! I can't scrubbed them out even there are many, Dave!"

"Of course you can, Brittany. You and your sisters helping it before." Replied Dave. "You don't need to fuss about. Somehow it can't go away, but the boys nothing to fear. But you… you can still do it. Without fear… everything is alright. The job… is upon you now… to do it."

"But Dave…"

"Look Britney, Dave was right. But if we used unifying power, we can get those roaches out of this house together. So on the first, why don't we go to the attic right now?"

"Ye… wait, what? I thought you're going to challenge me. Why are you needing me for that?"

"Dave cleaned the rest, no doubt there would be less duty for us left, so… well maybe later."

"That reminds me… I don't think this is just a simple job we have to do, huh?" Brittany thought with a shame look.

Brittany much pleased to what her sister is talking about. A give-and-take argument may even lead her in ill-judged thrust from what she had commited due to the skills. Instead, because Dave only take some less commission for two sisters, she felt much guilty as the feast cleaning contest has been cancelled.

"Jeanette, looks like I am so extremely blamed with my better housekeeping skills. I knew you could do better for me, but I somehow could be the only one who can cleaning up the entire house before Dave can do so broadly. But to me… I doubt the lamentation get such a grip between the two of us here. I am so sorry Jeanette, truly I am."

But the sister only laughing at her. "Dude, you only have to scrutinized that too much." Jeanette said. "But I'm the one who shall say sorry, it is so instinctive that I messed with your art of housekeeping, and lend it in to me. You don't need to rub it in regardless to what we had already did. I also have my opportunity to cleaning up this house before you. And… you might be jealous, so I decide to take the turn for you to do it. Don't worry, it's all past. It will be alright if we can do this with combined power once our cleaning skills would be improved in exponential rate."

"Yeah, and I should have to listen to your advice too if I'm not get myself wrong." Adds Brittany.

"Oh Brittany, grow up! At least we both may awkward. We gotta move before our reinforcements have arrived."

The sisters then precipate to the attic. In there, some of the webcobs and massive dusts were lying around the floor, everywhere. "Oh my god!" Exclaimed Brittany. "This might be _just _too easy. Anyway, let's do this… together!"

In that case, the two sisters wiping them all messes on the floor conjointly. As usual, Brittany on the brush stick while Jeanette on mess compiling duty that will accumulates onto the trash can altogether. They are doing so prosperous, frequently in one way or another for their teamwork profiency and not anyone can notice the common lust even some leftovers like the brother's casual clothes for example. Feels like there might be addition blotch to do. But likewise, Brittany picking those goods to the bucket.

On Dave's bedroom, there are only five cockroaches in there. However, the two sisters had nothing to fear and decide to scrubbing them out with their teamwork effort. Then, they utitilized their gloves to put the unconcious cockroaches insde the sack and put onto the trash can on the outside.

But wait, there's brothers are about to approaching home on-foot. The sisters had leaving one last job they had to do. Their clothes! It really taking no other choice to forget important thing by rushing back into the house to putting one of them from a bucket in the Chipmunks' room – their drawer.

At last all the job is done. Even Dave finished practicing piano, remarkably fatiguing. The sisters then manage their way to talk with him. But it was too late, the brothers is in here too, and start to looking at them in bewilderment. Only Jeanette doesn't feel any hesitation about the surprise coming.

"He-hey, brothers. How are things with you since you guys on the school?" She asked.

"Umm… just having fun and taking the homework to Miss Smith, maybe?" Theodore said.

"And how are things with you when you ditch for school by that moment, Jeanette?" Alvin talk back in aggravation. "Do you think if you can notice some cats being dragged here without asking?"

"Certainly, it was the cockroaches who dragging in here… on Dave's room." Brittany said curiously. "But we luckily hosed your house down thanks to you."

"WHAT?" Alvin gasped. His eyebrows sagging down like he was about to freak out. "I didn't said to you guys to clean our house while we gone! How is that even possible?! Do you know how many clothes I ought to washing them even without Simon's advice for everyday's nourishment? I'm not even polish off remaining plates for our next dinner time."

"Alvin, it's okay. It was my doing all this time." Dave explained as he gets up from a piano chair.

But Alvin didn't believe what Dave just said. "I don't know whatever you talking about. This sisters keep snooping around the house everyday. Well what is it this time, girls? You wanna take our stuffs for being worrywart like me a same time I stealing your memorial photos from yesterday, eh? Hoho, no way! No how!"

"Alvin, you heard Miss Smith. Our sisters ditching the school in purpose to help Dave to cleaning up our house with remaining tasks this afternoon." Clarified Simon. "Least that they're not lying. Right Brittany?"

"Oh yes, with pleasure, Simon." Brittany said with a wide smile.

"Plus look, we do not fear of no cockroaches. Besides, we're number one!" Adds Jeanette as she hand in hand on her sister.

Even though Alvin may admit the sisters' promise, he just staring in annoyance. And saying while pointing at them, "This is your last warning. Come on boys, I hope Dave already preparing our dinner meals after taking our conclusive job for today. Thanks to you Simon, I know I'm not even perfect to befriend with the likes of you somehow. But I'm trying to confess about everything, I'm not going to abuse you more."

"Hehe. Now that's a good boy." He pledged. "I am glad you finally comprehend that."

Well, the two sisters manage to solve the problem and together their housekeeping skills brought up beyond eagerness from losing their own affections. Eventually, Dave can now sleep without having trouble with cockroaches once more. Even their misunderstanding may worth for nothing, they can still made up with each other's grip.

As for Alvin and Simon, their burdensome argument concluded in very happy satisfaction on their face, mending their friendship once again. They believed about the mistakes they accidentally realized are not meant to ruin them. With a little help of brother, he can now letting off from the trouble he made by learning all things even thought complaining himself about laziness and being a complete slacker in skipping school and always serene with his brothers. Nevertheless, he feel much better… though only time will tell and why if it's sure that Alvin can get a hold of it from stirring up the troubles again.

_THE END._


End file.
